El llanto del dragón
by Thanatos2006
Summary: Es el primer fic drama que publico en fanfiction. Espero lo disfruten.


-

**EL LLANTO DEL DRAGÓN DEL NORTE**

-Un atardecer hermoso, sin lugar a dudas.

-Si. Más si lo contemplas desde la orilla del mar, Sorrento.

-Los niños hoy estuvieron muy contentos, incluso uno de ellos tiene buenas habilidades interpretando.

-Pero nadie como tú para hacer magia con esa flauta…

-Señor…

-Julián… soy Julián…

-Si… Julián… yo…

-Dime…

-Estás guerras… ¿Cuándo van a terminar?

-No lo sé amigo… no lo sé…

Sorrento tomó su flauta, y junto a la brisa del mar, y con las olas de acompañantes, empezó a tocar, una melodía hermosísima.

-El Concierto del Mar de Jean Claude Borelly – dijo Julián – simplemente hermoso.

El Sol descendía al compás de la música, y las olas bailaban suavemente, agradeciendo el concierto que sonaba en su honor.

Entonces algo sucedió, Sorrento dejo de tocar, y con la flauta aún cerca de su rostro, buscaba con sus ojos la causa de su preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Julián.

-Esa cosmoenergía… no puede ser él…- contestó el general marino.

A lo lejos se venía venir a alguien, causante de tal cosmoenergía que tanto preocupaba a Sorrento. Se trataba de…

-Pe…pero…

-General Marino de Siren, ¿Ahora tartamudeas?

-¡Sigfried! ¡Tú estabas muerto!

-¿Muerto? ¿Yo? Soy inmortal, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Pero eso es una leyenda…

-Jajajajaja ¡Frente a ti esta la leyenda!

Mientras tanto, Julián quién permanecía viendo todo, tomó la palabra.

-No puedes venir y atacar así como así… la guerra ya ha terminado.

-¿Cuál guerra? ¿La que provocaste tú y tus generales? ¿La que hizo sufrir a mi gente y por la que murieron mis amigos?

-Sigfried… tu…

-Y tú Sorrento… ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

-¡Detente Sigfried! – gritó Julián

-No… - comenzó a decir Sorrento – Sigfried pelea por su honor, vamos Sigfried… ¡Demuéstrame tu honor!

El hasta ahora apacible mar se enfureció al ritmo de las dos grandes cosmoenergías que ahora se enfrentaban. Sorrento permanecía inmutable, no se movía ni un centímetro. Cerró sus ojos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no piensas vestir tu escama? – preguntó el asgardiano.

-No es necesaria Sigfried. Muere junto con la hermosa melodía de muerte… ¡Dead End Symphony!

-¡Eso no va a funcionar nuevamen…!

La melodía comenzó su ataque, el dolor causado era directamente proporcional a la belleza de la música.

-No otra vez… argh… Acabaré contigo primero, ¡Dragon Breath Blizard!

**Recuerdo:**

_"Te diré una cosa Pegaso, cuando ejecuto mi Ken, mi brazo izquierdo baja un poco, una milésima, no una cienmilésima de segundo; por lo tanto no tendrás oportunidad, no será tan fácil como con tu amigo Shiryu ya que su Ken deja descubierto su corazón una décima de segundo. Te daré una oportunidad de ver a través de mi Ken, pero te advierto que serás destruido como tu amigo."_

-¿Qué clase de ataque es ese contra un General Marino? ¿O se te olvidó lo que sucedió aquella vez? – decía Sorrento mientras tenía su mano clavada al pecho de Sigfried.

-No…argh…

-¿Así pretendías demostrar tu poder? – dijo sacando súbitamente la mano ensangrentada del pecho de su adversario, y de esta manera el último cayó en la arena.

-Vamos Julián, mañana será un nuevo día y…

-¡Espera! ¡Esto no ha terminado!

-Imposible. Deberías estar muerto.

-Te dije que frente a ti estaba una leyenda – y diciendo esto, corrió hacia el general y tomó la flauta con la mano derecha.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?! Esa flauta es indestructible.

-¡Waaaa! – con un grito incontrolable Sigfried partió la flauta.

Sorrento no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, su flauta, ahora partida en pedazos. Los trozos cayeron en la arena, el rostro del general marino se empalideció mientras observaba a Sigfried que caía de rodillas, exhausto.

-Mi flauta…

-Lo siento Sorrento, no podría atacar a un hombre indefenso… pero tú… ustedes… Poseidón…

-Sigfried…

-No te lo puedo perdonar… ¡Muere Sorren…!

Una extraña cosmoenergía empezó a irradiar Sorrento, el mismo Julián estaba paralizado, hasta que se dio cuenta, que no podía oír ni sentir nada, estaba sordo e inmovilizado.

-Sorrento… ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué me proteges? – pensaba Julián.

-"Encantamiento del Mar" – dijo Sorrento en voz casi imperceptible.

Del mar surgieron no una, sino cientos de sirenas, hermosas ninfas del mar, que venían al llamado hecho por el General del Atlántico Sur.

-¿Sirenas? ¿Piensas detenerme con sirenas? Creo que al romperte la flauta te has vuelto loco Sorrento.

Una a una las sirenas empezaron a cantar, un canto hermoso y asesino, un canto melodioso y terrorífico. Sigfried quedó inmóvil, su rostro demostraba miedo e incertidumbre.

-No puedo moverme…

-Yo si fuera tú, me preocuparía por algo más que el movimiento…

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, su sangre hervía, era como si por su torrente sanguíneo viajará fuego.

-¡Aaaargh! – los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Y más fuertes eran los cantos, y más fuerte era el dolor, que se incrementaba, pero por alguna razón, los mismos cánticos no dejaban que perdiera el conocimiento. Y fue entonces cuando Sigfried comenzó a sangrar. Cada vena, cada vaso capilar estalló debido a la alta temperatura. Produciendo que la sangre le brotara en forma líquida a través de sus ojos, nariz, boca. Incluso de forma gaseosa, desde todos sus poros. La armadura se tornó en un rojo vivo, un rojo fuego.

-Ríndete Sigfried… no mereces este sufrimiento… - le decía Sorrento.

-Ja…Jamás me rendiré…

-¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

-Por Asgard…

Y detrás de Sigfried nació una figura, gigantesca como su mismo cosmo que ahora era mayor. Mayor que el del mismo Sorrento. Y la figura chilló, y debido a la sangre derramada, que ahora funcionaba como combustible, todo ardió en llamas, incluyendo el mar. Y las sirenas huyeron despavoridas.

-Fafnir… - dijo Sorrento.

-¡Odin Sword! – atacó Sigfried.

-¡De nada te servirá ese ataque! – respondió Sorrento conteniendo el mismo con sus manos.

-Si me servirá – le susurró al oído, y lo tomó por la espalda.

-Era una trampa…

-¿Una trampa? Más bien un capricho. Me enteré que tocabas para los niños. Eres bueno Sorrento…

-Ahora me dices que soy bueno, pero al mínimo movimiento moriremos los dos.

-Yo…

-Hazlo Sigfried…

-Perdóname…yo…

-¡Hazlo!

Y estallaron los dos, en millones de partículas, que fueron absorbidas por el mar, por la arena y por el viento. Y se escuchó que las olas hablaron, era el espíritu de Sorrento:

-Bien hecho Sigfried…

Por un instante, Julián Solo, que había recuperado sus sentidos, volvió a ser el Señor de los Mares, tomó los restos de la flauta, y esta se recompuso. Se dio cuenta entonces que alguien lo veía, entonces volvió a ser el empresario marítimo de siempre.

-Niño… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Disculpe señor, ¿Dónde está el Señor Sorrento? ¿Por qué tiene usted su flauta?

-Tú eres ese niño del que habló…

_Los niños hoy estuvieron muy contentos, incluso uno de ellos tiene buenas habilidades interpretando._

-El señor Sorrento ha…

-No lo digas…

-El nos tocaba hermosas melodías.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De Asgard señor…

-Toma la flauta, tus amigos te necesitan. Te acompaño.

FIN


End file.
